greysanatomyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Nachtschicht
Nachtschicht 'ist die neunte Episode der siebten Staffel . Inhalt Die Assistenzärzte haben Nachtschicht und müssen ohne die Oberärzte klarkommen. Bis auf Derek machen sich alle Bewohner des Grey-Hauses für die Arbeit fertig. Im Krankenhaus werden ihnen die Stationen für die Nacht zugeteilt. Die Oberärzte können dann ihrer Freizeit nachgehen. Dr. Stark möchte bei einem Essen nicht gestört werden, Teddy hat mal wieder ein Date mit einer Internetbekanntschaft und die anderen gehen in Joe's Bar, um zu feiern - Dereks Alzheimer-Studie wurde bewilligt. In der Bar trauen Derek, Mark, Callie, Bailey und Owen ihren Augen nicht: Cristina arbeitet dort als Barkeeperin! Owen hatte ihr gesagt, sie solle sich einen Job suchen, aber er hatte niemals an so etwas gedacht. Cristina ist sehr motiviert und serviert einen sehr starken Drink, der nur Bailey schmeckt. Später erscheint auch Teddy in der Bar, weil ihr Date furchtbar schief gelaufen ist. Sie rät Callie nach Afrika zu fliegen, um sich nicht mehr mit ersten Dates plagen zu müssen. Als sie schließlich Cristina bemerkt, ist sie völlig fassungslos. Lexie und Jackson schieben Dienst in der Notaufnahme. Zwei Teenager-Brüder werden nach einem schweren Autounfall eingeliefert. Nach einer Weile benachrichtigen sie Owen, der jedoch das Leben des einen Bruders auch nicht mehr retten kann. Der andere muss operiert werden. April behandelt ebenfalls zwei Teenager, die sich mit Superkleber zusammengeklebt haben, um nicht getrennt zu werden. Meredith und Alex kümmern sich um einen kleinen Jungen mit starken Bauchschmerzen. Seine Mutter ist Krankenschwester und macht sich große Sorgen. Dr. Stark wird alarmiert, hält die Schmerzen aber für simple Blähungen. Er belehrt Meredith, ihn nicht noch mal wegen nichts anzupiepen. Meredith ist besorgt, weil sie die Schmerzen des Kindes ernst nimmt. Sie führt einige Tests durch, doch die Ergebnisse lassen auf sich warten. Schließlich erscheint Webber im Krankenhaus, er wurde von der Mutter des Jungen alarmiert. Als er erfährt, dass Meredith schon seit zwei Stunden auf die Ergebnisse wartet, nimmt er sich den Techniker zur Brust und macht ihm Feuer unterm Hintern. Er erklärt, dass es in der Nachtschicht nur so funktioniert. Lexie unterrichtet die Eltern, wie die Operation an dem Teenager mit dem Autounfall läuft. Schockiert muss sie feststellen, dass die Eltern noch nicht von dem Tod ihres anderen Sohnes wissen. Nach der erfolgreichen OP berichtet Jackson, dass der Junge sich schrecklich fühlen wird, weil er lebt und sein Bruder tot ist. Lexie begreift, dass Jackson über seine eigene Situation redet. Er hat jede Nacht Albträume, in denen er nach Charles ruft. Auch Owen hatte gemerkt, dass mit Jackson etwas nicht stimmt, und ihm dringend geraten, sich jemandem anzuvertrauen. Währenddessen gelingt es April nicht, das aneinander geklebte Teenagerpärchen zu trennen. Sie erhofft sich Hilfe von Bailey, doch diese ist sturzbetrunken und will sich im Krankenhaus nur am Snack-Automaten bedienen. Schließlich gibt sie April doch einen Tipp, nachdem Meredith und Alex ihr nicht helfen konnten. Auch Teddy wankt angetrunken durch die Krankenhausflure, nachdem Joe ihr die Autoschlüssel abgenommen hat. Sie trifft auf Meredith und erzählt ihr von ihrem unglücklichen Liebesleben und wie deprimierend es ist, dass ihre beste Schülerin nun in einer Bar arbeitet. Derek sitzt noch immer in der Bar, trinkt aber nur Wasser, um Cristina zu beobachten.left|thumb|Callie und Mark landen im BettDiese ist mittlerweile selbst total betrunken und feiert ausgelassen. Derek gibt Owen bescheid, der Cristina nach Hause bringt. Callie und Mark wohnen mittlerweile zusammen in Marks Wohnung. Schließlich landen sie zusammen im Bett, was unerwartete Folgen hat... Meredith hat die Testergebnisse erhalten, der Junge muss sofort operiert werden. Meredith und Alex versuchen mehrmals Stark zu erreichen, doch der antwortet nicht. Schließlich müssen sie das Kind allein operieren. Dr. Stark kann es überhaupt nicht fassen und schreit die beiden an... Cast Hauptcast *Ellen Pompeo als Meredith Grey *Sandra Oh als Cristina Yang *Justin Chambers als Alex Karev *Chandra Wilson als Miranda Bailey *James Pickens Jr. als Richard Webber *Sara Ramirez als Callie Torres *Eric Dane als Mark Sloan *Chyler Leigh als Lexie Grey *Kevin McKidd als Owen Hunt *Jessica Capshaw als Arizona Robbins *Kim Raver als Teddy Altman *Sarah Drew als April Kepner *Jesse Williams als Jackson Avery *Patrick Dempsey als Derek Shepherd Gast stars *Peter MacNicol als Robert Stark *Steven W. Bailey als Joe * Kimberly Guerrero als Mrs. McNeil * Bubba Lewis als Kendrick Co-Starring *Cathryn de Prume als Mrs. Nash *Jeffrey Cole als Mr. Nash *John Hemphill als Brad Nystrom *Christina Scherer als Lauren *Stephen Gabriel als Lucas Nash *Masam Holden als Reilly Nash *Nicole Cummins als Paramedic Nicole *Justin Alston als CT Tech *Payton Silver als Dr. Knox *Alixandrée Antoine als O.R. Nurse *Linda Eve Miller als E.R. Nurse *Alex Quijano als Random Guy *Charles Carpenter als Party Guy #1 *Fabrizio Zacharee Guido als Drew McNeil Musik *'Run to the Sun von Vassy *'Celebrate' von Imani Coppola *'Immune' von Amateur Night *'Open' von Free & Easy * Runaway von The National * Bleeding von Calahan *'She's Goin' Down' von Ali Dee *'Feels Like Rain' von Calahan *'Made for Us' von Mackintosh Braun *'You Are Invisible' von Anya Marina * Alive von Goldfrapp Episodentitel Der originale Episodentitel Slow Night, So Long ''bezieht sich auf einen Song von ''Kings of Leon. Trivia *Dies ist die letzte Episode, in der Barkeeper Joe auftaucht, der seit der zweiten Staffel dabei ist. Intro Auf eine Fähigkeit sind wir Ärzte ganz besonders stolz: Wir können praktisch im Stehen schlafen, jederzeit und überall. Aber dieser Stolz ist trügerisch, denn die Wahrheit ist, dass man nach 20 Stunden ohne Schlaf genauso gut auch betrunken zur Arbeit kommen könnte, egal ob man Arzt ist oder nicht. Kein Wunder, dass sich nachts die Zahl fataler Behandlungsfehler erhöht, wenn wir Ärzte voller Stolz im Stehen schlafen. Kürzlich wurden unser gemeinschaftlicher Stolz und unsere Egos durch eine neue Vorschrift erschüttert: Die Assistenzärzte müssen jetzt tagsüber schlafen, bevor sie die ganze Nacht durcharbeiten. Keiner von uns steht auf Nachtschichten, aber wer weiß wann wir mal nachts medizinische Hilfe brauchen. Also Augen zu und durch. Outro Im Schutze der Dunkelheit machen Menschen Dinge, die sie niemals an helllichtem Tage tun würden. Nachts erscheinen einem Entscheidungen weiser, man ist wagemutiger. Bei Sonnenaufgang muss man für das, was man in der Dunkelheit gemacht hat, die Rechnung zahlen. Man muss sich im gleißenden Tageslicht seinem Spiegelbild stellen. Zitate *Owen: Sie saß drei Tage auf dem Sofa, hat sich Dauerwerbungen angesehen und Müsli aus der Packung gegessen. Ja, ich hab ihr gesagt, sie soll sich 'n Job suchen. *Callie: Aber nicht genau was für einen. *Owen: Ich dachte sie geht ins Labor oder in die Pathologie. Damit hab ich nicht gerechnet! *Derek: Sagen Sie ihr, Sie hätten ihre Meinung geändert und sie könnte ruhig Hausfrau sein. *Callie: Das einzige, was sie noch schlechter kann als Drinks mixen, ist Hausfrau spielen! *Mark: Lieber hier arbeiten als in 'ner Tabledance-Bar. *Owen: Ich geb dem ganzen eine Nacht! Wir reden hier von Cristina Yang aus Berverly Hills. Sie hat keine Lust, Leute zu bedienen. *Cristina: Okay!! Ich nenne diesen Drink, den frühen Alzheimer-Ausbruch. Man kann sich an nichts mehr erinnern, sobald man ihn getrunken hat! Auf Shepherd und seinen genialen Hirn-Mist! *Callie, Mark, Owen und Bailey: Auf Shepherd! *Derek: Cheers! *Callie: Oh mein Gott, ist der stark! *Mark: Ich nehm noch 'n Scotch dazu. *Derek: Ich will auch einen. *Cristina: Waschlappen!! *Derek: Früher Alzheimer-Ausbruch? Ist das nicht ganz schön geschmacklos? *Bailey: Nein, es ist ganz schön lecker! *Callie: Du bist schon wieder da? Dein Date hat ja nicht mal 'ne Stunde gedauert! *Teddy: Ich brauch 'n Drink! *Callie: Oh, vorsicht! *Derek: Oh, der... *Bailey: Hey, hey, das war meiner! Jetzt müssen Sie mir 'n neuen bestellen!! *Teddy: Ohh, ist der ekelhaft!! *Bailey: Ich meine... *Teddy: Folgendes ist passiert: Seine allererste Frage: Was essen Sie am liebsten? *Mark: Was hast du gesagt? *Teddy: Französische Küche, aber darum geht's nicht! Wieso fragt er mich als erstes, was ich am liebsten esse? Die klassische Frage, um das Eis zu brechen! Woher hat er das? Aus 'nem Handbuch für Internet-Dating? Ohhh... *Derek: Das ist das Problem am Internet-Dating. *Teddy: Sie sind verheiratet. Von Ihnen will ich gar nichts über meine erbärmlichen Streifzüge bei Online-Partnerbörsen hören! *Mark: Du brauchst noch 'n Drink. *Teddy: Danke. Fahr nach Afrika! *Callie: Was? *Teddy: Arizona ist 'ne Idiotin und sie ist vertrottelt und es ist ganz wichtig, dass du hinfliegst und ihr von mir ausrichtest, dass daten richtig füchterlich ist und dass das, was euch verbindet, selten ist! Und dass sie 'ne Idiotin ist. Steig in ein Flugzeug und flieg nach Afrika und danke Gott, dass sich für dich dieses ganze daten erledigt hat! *Callie: Ich flieg nicht nach Afrika. *Teddy: Okay, dann bist du auch 'ne große Idiotin! *Derek: Torres ist erwachsen. Man kann sie nicht zu etwas zwingen, das sie nicht will. *Teddy: Und jetzt nochmal für den perfekten Ehemann, ja? Sie dürfen zu alldem überhaupt nichts sagen, denn... *Cristina: (zu den Männern vom Junggesellenabschied) ''Jetzt geht's los! Eins, zwei ''(pfeift in die Trillerpfeife) ''Auf ex, ex, ex, ex, ex! Oh ja! Oh jaaaaaa! *Teddy: Oh, hab ich da was verpasst?? *Cristina: Noch 'n Scotch? *Derek: Ja. *Cristina: Der geht auf's Haus! *Joe: Ähh, hey! Wenn alles Drinks auf's Haus gehen, dann war's das leider mit dem Haus! *Cristina: Verstehe, ähh 6 Dollar! *Joe: Der kostet eigentlich 8 Dollar. *Teddy: Wie können wir das nur zulassen? Im Ernst, wie können wir uns damit abfinden? *Callie: Na gar nicht. Ich bin eifersüchtig. Cristina kann das ausleben, was wir nie hatten, weil wir im Studium festhingen. Ich schwör euch, in 10 Jahren haben wir 'ne Midlife Crisis und machen genau das gleiche! *Bailey: Wir sind dann über 40 und sehen nicht mehr so niedlich aus. *Mark: Wie viel haben Sie schon getrunken? *Bailey: Hey, mein Sohn besucht seinen Vater. Ich bin 24 Stunden kinderlos. Wenn Cristina Yang Barkeeper spielen darf, dann darf ich so viel trinken, wie ich will. *''Teddys Handy klingelt *Callie: Hat sie mich erwähnt? *Teddy: Was? *Callie: Sie schreibt dir, das weiß ich. Ich will wissen, ob sie mich erwähnt hat. *Teddy: Na ja, wie soll ich sagen? Ähm, sie hat sich quasi voll in die Arbeit gestürzt. Sie, sie hat hat hat voll viel zu tun! Und hilft... Hilft dir das jetzt? *Callie: Ich glaub das einfach nicht! Ich, ich, ich fass es nicht. Ich trete auf der Stelle! Ehrlich. *Mark: Callie, nicht doch. Du verschwindest nicht wieder im Kaninchenbau! *Callie: Ich muss wieder von vorn anfangen! Ganz von vorne und ich weiß nicht wie das geht! *Mark: Ich schon! Besorg dir doch 'ne sexuelle Gaumenerfrischung! *Teddy: Gaumenerfrischung? Ist das dein Ernst? *Mark: Sowas funktioniert! *Bailey: Ein sexuelles Sorbet?? Hahaha, darauf steh ich! *April: Was macht ihr hier im Oberarztzimmer? Ihr kriegt bestimmt Ärger. *Alex: Pizza? *April: Ich hab da zwei Teenager, die sich mit Superkleber zusammengeklebt haben, damit sie nicht von ihren Eltern getrennt werden. *Meredith: Das klingt doch romantisch! *April: Ich würde wohl eher sagen idiotisch. Wie kriege ich sie auseinander, ohne ihre Haut in Stücke zu reißen? *Alex: Versuch's mit Aceton! *April: Versuch du zu verschwinden!! Meredith, hast du 'ne Idee? *Meredith: Aceton? *April: Dankeschön! *Mark: Na ja, du hast es versucht. Du hast die Fühler wieder ausgestreckt! Nur das zählt! *Teddy: Ah ja, nein! Eigentlich zählt das gar nicht! Ich streck jeden Tag meine Fühler aus! Ich schreibe Internet-Profile und ich sehe nach in die Kästchen. Ich mag Hunde und klettern... Angekreuzt hat... *Bailey: Ist da 'n Kästchen für Fisteln? Also so 'n Mann will ich! Einen Kerl, der sich mit Fisteln auskennt. Ich will einen Kerl, der in der Lage ist, mit mir wissenschaftlich, wissenschaftlich und fundiert die Kernfrage zu lösen, nämlich wieso Fisteln bei Patienten auftreten. Patienten die kerngesund sind und plötzlich daran zu Grunde gehen! Finden Sie einen Mann, einer der sich für Fisteln und Pankreas interessiert und sie finden einen Mann, der NICHT auf Internet-Dates steht! *Webber: Aufstehen!! *Radiologe: Wie war das? *Webber: Los, stehen Sie auf! Wie ich höre, liegen Sie hinter dem Zeitplan. *Radiologe: Ja, ich bin allein und deshalb komm ich nicht hinterher. *Webber: Rufen Sie doch einen Kollegen an! *Radiologe: Dem geht's nicht gut. Ich gönne ihm 'ne Pause. Das gleiche würde er für mich tun. *Webber: Jetzt hören Sie zu! Wir versuchen hier Leben zu retten. Mir ist es völlig gleich, ob Ihr Freund blutend im Straßengraben liegt! Er kommt sofort hierher und jetzt rufen Sie diesen Kerl an! Her mit dem Hörer. Hallo? Nein, hier ist nicht die alte Socke!! Hier spricht Dr. Webber. Was Sie für mich tun können? Sie können auf der Stelle Ihren Hintern hierher schwingen, sonst können Sie und Ihre alte Socke sich einen neuen Job suchen!! (zu Alex und Meredith) ''So werden die Dinge hier nachts geregelt! *April: Ohh, bin ich froh, dass Sie da sind! *Bailey: Ich bin nicht da! Sie sehen mich auch gar nicht! Ich leg mich nur kurz hin, bevor ich verschwinde. Vorher muss ich was essen. *April: Ich fass mich kurz. Ich hab zwei 15-jährige. Sie haben sich mit Superkleber zusammengeklebt. Sie sind ineinander verliebt, zumindest denken sie das. Na ja egal. Ich, ich hab versucht, sie mit Petroleum und Aceton zu trennen, aber das funktioniert... *Bailey: Warum sollte man sie trennen? *April: Was? *Bailey: Junge Menschen brauchen doch auch Liebe, Kepner. Wir alle brauchen Liebe. Wenn es auf der Welt mehr Liebe gäbe, gäbe es auf der Welt keine Kriege und auch keine Fisteln! Wieso nimmt denn dieser Automat mein Geld nicht? *April: Dr. Bailey, sind Sie betrunken? *Bailey: Beschwipst. Ich bin nur beschwipst. *April: Alles klar, ähm passen Sie auf. Ich werd das hier für Sie erledigen. *Meredith: Hey, Dr. Altman! Könnt ich Sie wegen eines Patienten sprechen? Ich warte gerade auf die CT-Befunde. *Teddy: Na ja, ähh Joe hat sich meine Autoschlüssel geben lassen, deshalb sollt ich wohl lieber die Finger von Patienten lassen. *Meredith: Wieso sind Sie dann hier? *Teddy: Ich vertreib mir die Zeit bis ich meinen Schlüssel wiederkrieg. *Meredith: Können Sie das nicht auch in der Bar tun? *Teddy: Cristina Yang ist dort Barkeeper, also nein! Nein, kann ich nicht. Ist zu deprimierend. *Meredith: Ähh, Cristina bedient da aus Spaß oder wieso tut sie das? *Teddy: Um zu kellnern! Ja, ich weiß. So wie Sie gucken, fühlt sich mein gaaaanzer Körper an und nicht nur weil Cristina die weltstärksten Drinks mixt, sondern weil mein Vorzeigepärchen einfach Schluss gemacht hat und jetzt auf zwei verschiedenen Kontinenten lebt. Und weil ich mich mit Männern treffe, die noch bei ihrer Mutter wohnen! Aber die schreiben das nicht in ihren Internet-Profilen. Sie warten. Sie warten. Danke. Sie warten. In der Zeit verbringe ich 'ne Stunde damit, mich zu schminken und durch die Stadt zu fahren, nur damit sie mir dann dieses winzig kleine Detail erzählen können. Dankeschön. Ohh, ohh und meine Star-Studentin, die vielversprechendste Assistenzärztin, die mir je untergekommen ist, mixt irische Autobomben für 'ne Junggesellenparty drüben in der Bar. Sie verstehen sicher, wenn ich nicht auch noch erwähne, dass sie ihnen erlaubt, sie zu befummeln. Denn das setzt dem ganzen die Krone auf! Ähh, verdammt ich bin echt betrunken. *(Baileys Telefon klingelt) ''Bailey: Ohh, da ruft einer aus dem OP an!! *April: Was? Ähh, ich ähh... Ha... Hallo, hier ist Dr. Baileys Apparat. *Bailey: Dr. Baileys Apparat. Hahahaha... *April: Nein, sie ist momentan unpässlich. Piepen Sie doch bitte jemand anderen an. Danke. *Bailey: Hahahahahaha... Okay, gut, sehr gut. Jetzt geben Sie mir mein Telefon. Ich ruf Ben an! *April: Wer ist Ben? *Bailey: Mein Ex. Ich hab ihn in die Wüste geschickt. Mir ist klargeworden, dass das ein verdammt großer Fehler war und jetzt will ich ihn anrufen. Er muss dringend von meinen Bedürfnissen erfahren, denn er wusste genau, wie man meine Bedürfnisse befriedigt. Mein Ehemann konnte das nie! Und das will ich ihm sagen. Hahaha, her mit dem Telefon! *April: Ähh, ganz sicher? Ich würd mir das nochmal überlegen. Betrunken zu telefonieren, geht meistens nicht gut aus. *Bailey: Sie sind noch Jungfrau! *April: Wow, die Buschtrommeln funktionieren ausgezeichnet. *Bailey: Ich bin Bailey, ich weiß alles. Kep... Kommen Sie her, Kepner. Kommen Sie! Bisschen näher! Noch näher! Alex Karev ist nicht der Mann, mit dem sie auf Jungfernfahrt in See stechen sollten! *April: Oh Gott. Oh Gott, ja, das weiß ich. Das weiß ich. Das müssen Sie mir nicht sagen. *Bailey: Für Ihre Jungfernfahrt brauchen Sie einen netten Kapitän! Einen zärtlichen Mann, der furchtbar in Sie verliebt ist. Einen Mann, den Sie so lieben, dass Sie sich mit Superkleber an ihm festkleben möchten! Sie warten und lassen immer schön die Knie zusammen. Und ich schwöre Ihnen, Kepner: Irgendwo da draußen wartet Ihr Ben! Ich schwör's. Sie treffen ihn schon, Ihren Ben. Nicht meinen Ben! Sie treffen Ihren eigenen Ben! Und der heißt dann vielleicht wirklich auch Ben! Nehmen Sie Seife und warmes Wasser! *April: Ähmm, ähmm, bei meiner Jungfernfahrt? *Bailey: Für den Sekundenkleber! *April: Ohh, ähh... *Bailey: Seife, Wasser und 'n bisschen Aceton und das löst sich von allein. *April: Alles klar, ja Ma'am. Dankesehr. *April: Oh gut!! Sie sind wach! *Bailey: Zimmerlautstärke bitte. *April: Ach natürlich. Wissen Sie, ich weiß es echt zu schätzen, dass Sie sich mir geöffnet haben. Ich konnte hinter Ihrem superensten Dr. Bailey-Gesicht nie erkennen, ob Sie mich mögen. Aber jetzt, ich meine... Also ich, ich, ich weiß nicht, ob wir Freunde sind, oder sowas ähmm, sowas ähnliches. Was denken Sie denn? *Bailey: Dr. Kepner. *April: Ja? *Bailey: Das ist nie passiert. Das ist nie passiert. Verstanden? *April: Hmmm. *Bailey: Wiederholen Sie es. Das... *April: ...ist nie passiert. *Bailey: ... ist nie passiert. *April: Ja, ja, okay. *April: Ich hab Seife und Wasser benutzt. *Alex: Was? *April: Das Aceton hat erst im Zusammenhang mit Wasser und Seife gewirkt. *Jackson: Ich brauch auch Wasser und Seife. Ich fühl mich ätzend. *Meredith: Du riechst auch voll ätzend! *April: Ähm, ich dusch als erste! *Alex: Ich will 'n Bier! Wer will noch 'n Bier? *Lexie: Wo kriegen wir um diese Uhrzeit 'n Bier her? *Meredith: Aus dem Kühlschrank zu Hause. Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 7 Episode